You're Not Very Good At Lying To Me
by bballgirl22
Summary: Kickin' It! Kim is a girl with a secret. With Jack getting close, she will have to confront her feelings and try to get everyone out of it unharmed. JackxKim. Please R&R! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**You're Not Very Good At Lying To Me**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Kickin' It story! I hope fanfiction makes an archive for it. Anyway, about the title, I was going to use it for the second part (This is a two part story), but didn't know what to call this one, so there you have it. And before I start, I'll name the few other Kickin' It stories I've read on here for those of you looking for one:**

**Kickin' It by writelivelove**

**Kickin' It: Of Sweatshirts and Kisses by Athena May**

**Kim and Jack's Adventures as Wasabi Warriors by MySeaSaltIceCream**

**Dancing Angel by Haters. Have. No. Peace**

**There are also a few with OCs, but I definitely recommend the ones above.**

**Summary: Kim has a secret and Jack is determined to find out what it is. With Jack getting so close, Kim is forced to confront her feelings. Please Read and Review!**

**Without further ado…**

Kim Crawford jumped quietly to the next rooftop as she followed her quarry. She knew the basis of beliefs for agents like herself were to finish the mission all the way through and forget about it, but her main mission was different. It was one of her friends. However, she need to focus on this small side mission before someone else got hurt.

As she jumped to the next roof, she was startled as a figure landed next to her. She slapped the person's arm when she recognized who it was.

"Brynn! What are you doing?" Kim hissed at her fellow cheerleader and spy. The two had lived in Seaford since they were little and had been best friends forever. When they were ten-years-old, the CIA had recruited them. They trained in a secret data base for an entire summer and their skills were as sharp as a knife.

"I'm here to help you, silly," Brynn whispered back to her best friend. "I can tell your mind isn't in it today."

"What? That's impossible! Come on!" Kim replied as they jumped over to another rooftop. Brynn was wrong! Kim wasn't thinking about anything other than the mission. Right? She knew Brynn was absolutely wrong until _his_ image appeared in her head, causing her to nearly loose her footing as she jumped again.

"Kim. Really?" Brynn asked as she crossed her arms, both girls watching the culprit out of the corners of their eyes.

"Okay, maybe you're right. But I don't like him! It's because of the mission! He's my best friend…besides you… and I don't want him to get hurt. He has no idea," Kim sighed, frowning as Brynn grinned triumphantly. "Wipe that smirk off your face and let's get him," Kim added as she realized their quarry was in a dead end alleyway.

Brynn nodded and the two jumped down sixty feet to the ground. About fifteen feet up, they both grabbed onto a pipe and swung for a moment before lightly dropping to the ground behind the criminal. Kim glanced over at Brynn and realized she wasn't wearing her eye mask, the final piece of their all black attire.

"Brynn!" she hissed, hoping Brynn got the message as the man in front of them spun around quickly.

"Well, what do we have here?" the man asked cockily, as if he thought he was going to get away. The poor guy had no idea that two highly trained CIA agents were right in front of him. "If you'll excuse me, ladies, I'll be going."

"I don't think you're going anywhere," Kim told him in a low voice. The man smirked as he advanced toward the girls slowly, trying to catch them off guard.

As he broke into a run and lunged at them, Kim flipped up into the air and landed a few feet behind him, putting the man between herself and Brynn.

"Oh, so you girls want to fight?" the man asked, anger starting to come into his voice. He threw a quick punch at Brynn and she hadn't been expecting it. She fell back onto the ground as it caught her shoulder. The man took that opportunity to start running towards the end of the alleyway in hopes to get away.

With a quick glance at Brynn, Kim was racing after him. When she was within ten feet of him, she gathered up her speed and flew through the air, her foot out and facing to the side and she spun around in midair before her foot connected with his chest and knocked the breath out of him. As he sat wheezing on the ground, Kim flipped him over and quickly tied his hands behind his back.

"Wow! Where'd you learn that move from?" Brynn asked, impressed, as she walked up beside Kim and pulled the man up.

"Jack taught me," Kim said simply. She was happy that not that this stupid mission was over, she could focus on the bigger one she was involved in. As she grinned at Brynn, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and answered as Brynn started dragging the guy away.

"Hey Jack," she said into the phone cheerfully.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of my first chapter? Please review to let me know if I should continue. And I have a big surprise for you guys that I'm going to upload on July 4****th**** as a gift for the holiday! I hope you guys will check it out when you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Over 100 hits already! I urge you guys to review, though. However, I'm just happy with the reviews I've gotten so far, so thanks. So, some of you are saying you want me to continue without the CIA stuff. How about a compromise? The next few chapters will have no mention of the CIA, the next few after that will only have Kim thinking about it, and then the end will have a little CIA action. Deal?**

"Hey guys," Jack said as he walked into the dojo the next afternoon. Kim looked up as he walked in and grinned.

"Hey," she replied as she stood up from the position she was stretching in. "You look cheerful today. What's up?"

"What do you mean today?" Jack teasingly snapped at her.

"Yeah," Milton called from where he was already stretching. "Jack's always cheerful."

"Where are Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy?" Jack asked, forgetting about Kim's question momentarily.

"We're not really sure," Milton replied.

"Oh, well I was-" Jack was interrupted by a loud ruckus from outside. A few seconds later, Rudy, Jerry, and Eddie barged into the dojo, looking like they had just won the World Series.

"What's with you guys?" Kim asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're all going… to the movies…tonight…to see…Monte Carlo!" Rudy panted out between breaths as Eddie and Jerry nodded enthusiastically behind him.

"You're telling me you guys are excited about going to see a chick flick?" Jack asked as he pointed at the three of them.

"What are you…Oh!" Rudy cried as he looked at the tickets. "Wrong night…sorry. We're going to see that new penguin movie!"

"Mr. Popper's Penguins!" Eddie and Jerry finished in unison.

"Well, that's better than Monte Carlo," Milton sighed as he too stood up.

"I guess we can go," Jack smirked at the Monte Carlo tickets that were in his plain view.

"But next Friday, I get to choose where we go!" Kim added indignantly.

"Fine," the boys relented and she grinned in satisfaction.

"But it's only Thursday. Why don't you just choose where we go tomorrow?" Jerry asked.

"Shhh!" Eddie hissed at Jerry before glaring at him when Kim nodded.

"Good idea. Thanks Jerry. Get back to me tomorrow. See you guys tonight," Kim grinned before walking out of the dojo.

"Jerry, why would you tell her that?" Rudy asked calmly.

"Because he's confused…again!" Milton replied with a glance at Jerry.

Jack was watching his friends, pretending to be mad as well when, on the inside, he was ecstatic. He was going to a movie with Kim! And the guys, but still Kim! He had to figure out what to wear! _Oh god, I sound like a girl!_ Jack though tot himself before he hurried out of the dojo, leaving his other friends to their fighting.

Kim had ran home once she found out she was going to the movies with…that guy tonight. She had to find out what to wear, she had to do her hair, she had to do her nails, she had to do her makeup…

"Since when do I sound like this?" Kim said aloud as she shuddered. She wasn't usually such a girly girl and it was scaring her a little. But ever since she had met him two years ago, a lot of things about her personality had begun to do complete one-eighties. Maybe it was because every time she saw him, it brightened her day. Maybe it was because every time she heard his perfect lips say her name, her heart fluttered. Maybe it was because every time he touched her, she got butterflies in her stomach. Maybe it was because he was the only boy she actually enjoyed talking to Brynn about. Maybe because he was the only boy she had ever talked about. But whatever the case may be, Kim was finding it harder and harder to deny that she had developed feelings for her best friend. Her best friend who happened to be Jackson Bryant Howard. Maybe that was why she had never had a mission so personal before.

Kim sighed as she opened her closet. She didn't really own that many dressy, girly clothes and she was saving her favorite glamour outfit for where she planned to take them tomorrow night. She scanned her closet and began tossing things out of it after looking at each article of clothing before deciding it wasn't good enough for him. She spent hours like that, ignoring phone call from Brynn and her other friend, Olivia, forgetting about dinner because she figured she could eat something at the theater, bailing on helping her little brother with his homework for one night. She was sure he understood, though, because he knew how guys could affect girls sometimes.

Anyway, after many hours of sifting through her closet, looking through hair style magazines, picking out nail polish shades and shoes to match, and choosing the appropriate amount of makeup, Kim was finally ready to go, wearing something she thought was hot, but casual and didn't look like she had tried too hard. If only it was tomorrow. She had everything ready for tomorrow.

She had settled on a deep orange halter top, dark skinny jeans, a pair of flip flops, and orange nail polish. Her hair was up in a sporty ponytail and she was only wearing eye makeup and some chap stick. She walked down the stairs, hoping to sneak past her dad and into the safety of the kitchen, where she could wait out the last five minutes with her mother. However, she had no such luck tonight.

"Kimmy, where do you think you're going all dolled up like that?" he asked sternly as he stood up, but she could see the glint of pride in his eyes.

"Greg, leave her alone," Kim's mother came to the rescue at once as she hurried out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad. It's not like I'm going on a date," Kim replied, more confident now that her mother was on her side with her outfit.

"You're not?" Greg Crawford asked.

"No, I'm going to a movie with Rudy and the guys," Kim replied calmly, her eyes darting back and forth between him, the door, and the clock. Three more minutes.

"But are you sure you want to wear that? Movie theaters can get pretty chilly," he suggested. Kim bit her lip in order not to say her fantasy out loud that Jack would keep her warm if she got cold, but she knew he didn't like her that way. That's why she wanted to impress him.

"Dad, I'll be fine," Kim replied. "Oh, look at the time! Gotta go!" she added and raced out the door before her dad could say anything else.

Kim slowed to a walk once she reached the end of the walkway to her house. She looked around and spotted Rudy's van driving up the street. She laughed when she saw him turn and yell at the boys in the back.

"Hi Kim," he said calmly once he stopped in front of the curb. Kim waved hello to him before walking around the back. She was about to open the door when it flew open, Jack's outstretched arm holding it open. She had to do a double-take at the sight of him. He was wearing his regular black high tops, black, baggy jeans, a dark button down shirt and a light black jacket.

"Hey," he said with a grin.

"Hey yourself," Kim smiled back before climbing past him into the truck. She was proud of herself for still having the ability to speak after seeing him looking this hot. As she sat down between Jack and Jerry, she realized it was a little cold as she shivered. And then she remembered how easily she got cold.

"Cold?" Jack asked when he looked over at her.

"A little," Kim admitted. She looked at him unsure of what his response would be. He took off his jacket and lightly draped it over her shoulders. "Thanks," she mumbled, trying to hide her blush.

"What are best friends for?" Jack shrugged before turning to Eddie. Kim smiled. It was going to be a good movie.

**A/N: So, how was it? I'm not sure how much of the others are going to be in it because it's mostly focused on Jack and Kim, but I'll try my best. And I uploaded Fireworks a day early, so that was the 4****th**** of July surprise. And I'm going to turn it into a oneshot collection, so please subscribe. Now, tell me what you think of this in a review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was on vacation last week. And Thanks to RorieAngel for her help on this chapter. Oh and I've realized line breakers don't really work, so this is what I'll use to change scenes: *** And one more thing: the karate terms are correct because I just took a 'test' in karate on what things are called.**

Ah, the movie theater. The place where the scent of popcorn filled the air, screams could be heard from the horror movie screenings, arcade games could be found by the entrance, and where friends fight over the movie they are going to see. This was what Kim was experiencing at the moment as she stood next to her best friend and watched Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, and even Milton battle it out to choose the movie.

"Why don't we just use some of the tickets they already have?" Kim asked Jack the obvious question.

"Well, knowing them, my guess would be that they want to save them in order to have a movie marathon," Jack replied with a chuckle, playfully nudging Kim's shoulder.

"Whatever. Just one thing," Kim replied, looking over at him after she watched Rudy get tackled by the three teenagers.

"What's that?" Jack asked, looking back at her, his chocolate eyes boring into her own and making her lose her train of thought for a moment.

_Kim, get it together! You're a CIA agent and you're letting eyes distract you? _Kim mentally berated herself.

"Um, I am not sitting between those monsters!" she said firmly. Jack smirked before nodding his consent. Even he wasn't cruel enough to make her do that.

It turned out even if they had wanted to see one of the movies Rudy already had tickets for, they couldn't. He had bought them for a different date. So, they ended up going to see Nana Was A Ninja.

"Um, Rudy?" Eddie asked as they watched Nana don her ninja outfit and jump out the window onto the roof.

"Not now," Rudy hissed, stars in his eyes as he watched his hero play the heroic grandmother.

"But aren't you hungry?" Milton asked, desperate to get Rudy to go with them for snacks. The scene changing from Nana to the villain was a lifesaver for them as Rudy turned his attention away from the screen.

"Maybe a little," he replied. "Let's go before Nana comes back on." With that, he, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton made their way through the sea of people, up the aisle and out of the theater to buy snacks, leaving Kim and Jack to keep their seats.

"We could so do that better," Jack whispered to Kim as Nana practiced a front snap kick. They hadn't noticed the others left yet.

"And we could probably add some more flare by doing a jumpfront and a tornado roundhouse," Kim whispered back. "Heck, Dr. Bananas could do it better!" Kim and Jack looked over to see what they others and realized they were alone.

"Snacks," the two groaned together before Jack nervously reached for his popcorn, not used to be alone with Kim. As he pulled his popcorn onto his lap, Nana broke a board and the snap and cheer from the audience startled him, causing the popcorn to spill all over Kim.

"Kim! I'm so sorry!" he apologized quickly and quietly multiple times as Kim tried to assure him that it was fine.

"Jack, relax! I'm fine! And I'm sure the guys are getting more popcorn," Kim smiled at him as she brushed the rest of the kernels off her lap. "But, now I smell like salt and butter." Kim blushed in the darkness of the theater as Jack leaned over to her, he mouth near her ear, and breathed deeply. Kim felt shivers run down her spine as she felt his warm breath on her ear. "J-Jack, what are you doing?" she stuttered out, cursing the fact that he had this effect on her when he probably didn't even like her as more than a friend.

"You're right. You do smell like popcorn," Jack whispered in her ear, making no move to leave her personal space bubble until he heard the sounds of footsteps and snack bags. He quickly moved back to his original position as their friends arrived with larges of every snack possible.

The movie was on its final leg, the fight inevitable fight scene drawing near where Nana and Dr. Bananas would take on the teenage supervillain and his cat. Jack was getting a little bored because every move Nana made, he knew he could do just as well, or better. That was one of the disadvantages of having your grandfather teach Bobby Wasabi. As his mind started to wander, he felt something hit his shin. Then he felt it again and again and again…

He looked over to see Kim swinging her legs back and forth, a bored expression on her face as Nana flipped her way through a laser grid. Her feet kept connecting with his legs and as much as he liked sitting next to her, it was annoying him. Deciding to get revenge, he swung his legs back at her as Nana dropped into the evil lair and faced the villain and his henchmen.

Kim looked over at him and purposefully swung her legs a little harder. She tried to keep the grin off her face and Jack swung back at her. She swung back once more before the grin appeared due to the smirk on his face. He playfully punched her arm and she lightly palm-striked his forehead, which seemed to be the last straw for the boy. With a yell, he had jumped out of his seat and up onto the small platform in front of the screen. He beckoned for Kim to come at him and she narrowed her eyes in determination as Nana did the same thing on screen.

"It's on," she said in unison with the movie, not even aware of the movie any more. Kim jumped up onto the platform as well and threw a roundhouse kick at his neck, which he easily dodged before sweeping his leg and trying to knock her down, but she jumped up and spun away from him before turning and trying a spin hook kick aimed at his shoulder. She landed behind him and turned in time to be able to dodge the sidekick aimed at her chest.

As the two playfully fought in the front of the theater along with Nana and Dr. Bananas, curious murmurs went through the crowd. Was this part of the movie? Was it a real fight? The majority of the audience made the decision that it was part of the movie and started cheering them on, learning their names as Jerry, Rudy, Milton, and Eddie cheered along with them. Shouts of "Girl power Kim! Get him!" were mixed with cries of "Jack, don't let us down!" and "This movie is awesome!"

If anyone could beat Jackson Bryant Howard in a fight, it would be Kimberly Anne Crawford and she had every intent of doing just that, even if they were just playing around. She could hear the audience as she flipped herself over his head and landed behind him before grabbing his arm, but she thought they were cheering on the movie, not her or her opponent.

Just when Kim thought she might win, Jack pulled a trick of his own. He ducked his head back before elbowing her stomach just enough to knock some wind out of her before stepping on her foot to stun her and wriggled out of her grasp. He somersaulted across the platform and landed in a fighting stance as Kim held her hands up as well.

"Truce?" they both asked at the same time as Nana threw the villain out the tall building's window and Dr. Bananas dropped some bananas after him. They both smiled before walking to the center to meet. They high-fived, but Kim lost her balance and shut her eyes, waiting for the fall that never came as Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the platform as he fell back, her landing on top of him.

Kim blushed as she realized their position and close proximity, but knew he couldn't see it in the dark. Wanting to make the moment less awkward and save herself from the embarrassment of getting lost in his eyes again. she smirked.

"Thanks best friend."

**A/N: So, how'd you like the movie? Lol, let me know. Please review!**


End file.
